


We Belong Where Love Finds Us

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Remote Cabin, Sharing a Bed, Silly Holiday Jumpers, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Very early relationship, Wintery Domestic Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: She opened the door, fully intending to yell at the intruder but stopped short at the familiar traveling coat and spectacles.“Ada?”Ada smiled and shivered. “M-may I come in?”ORHecate hosts an unexpected guest at her cabin for a few days.





	We Belong Where Love Finds Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This covers prompts for days 11, 12, 14, 16, and 17. Thank you to Meri for her beta work. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Anne Michaels' poem "Infinite Graduation"

The wind picked up outside, causing a few branches of a nearby tree to scratch against the cabin windows. Hecate paid them no mind. Nature could behave as it wanted. She had other very important things to attend to.

She scrunched her brow as she reviewed the potion once again. She had done everything perfectly and yet the soft amber hue of the potion glowed in direct contrast of the green she’d been expecting. She double checked her ingredients, considering enchanting the potion to undo itself, when a rapid knock sounded at the door.

Hecate clicked open her pocket watch and considered the later hour. She hadn’t been expecting visitors during her holiday much less at this time of night. Her family cabin was located on a rather obscure mountain surrounded by an intricate array of trees that made it difficult to see unless one knew what they were looking for. Not to mention, the post was only delivered every few days. The knocking began again, more insistent this time, and she shook her head. She opened the door, fully intending to yell at the intruder but stopped short at the familiar traveling coat and spectacles.

“Ada?”

Ada smiled and shivered. “M-may I come in?”

Hecate moved aside and clicked her fingers for Ada’s bags, cat carrier, and broom as she ushered her inside. Ada shook the snowflakes from her short chestnut hair and walked straight to the fire in the sitting room. Ada turned to wave her hand when Pendell whined from his blanket wrapped carrier. Hecate saw how shaky it was however and stepped forward.

“Don’t worry, I have him.” Hecate let the small cat out and he ran toward the fire a foot away from his mistress’ side.

Ada gave her an appreciative smile before she turned back to the fire and sighed.  “I hate to bother you, Hecate, but the conference ended early and the flight conditions are too treacherous to try for home just yet.”

Hecate shook her head. “It’s not a bother, Ada. As I’ve said before, you’re welcome here.”

Ada lifted her hands to discard her cloak. She hesitated and looked back at Hecate. “Where would you like me to-”

Hecate crossed to her and helped unclasp the cloak. She didn’t realize how intimate the gesture was until Ada let out a tiny gasp. She almost stepped back when Ada pulled her hands up to gently stop her. It was still a new sensation, Ada’s hands on hers. Much like the few times she’d enjoyed the feeling of Ada’s lips on hers. It still sent a thrill through Hecate like none other. They were so close. It would only mean leaning in a little to kiss. Hecate wondered if Ada might bridge the distance.

Ada ran a thumb over the back of Hecate’s hands before she lowered hers again. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Hecate did her best to unclasp Ada’s cloak with slightly trembling hands then transferred it to the coat cupboard. She clasped her hands behind her back to stop herself from taking Ada’s face in her hands. “Would you like me to transfer the rest of your things upstairs?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, please.” She looked at the door past Hecate. “Is that the kitchen? I can make a pot of tea unless--”

Hecate waved her hand, her tea service tray appearing on the coffee table. “I have some. Not to mention, you’re probably half frozen.” She stepped back and nodded toward the hallway. “I’ll go, uh, dry your broom.”

Ada nodded and set about pouring herself a cup of tea. Hecate waved her hand and a small dish appeared in front of Pendell. She adjourned to the back of the house and sent a drying spell over Ada’s broom then vanished it to the shed. When she moved to join Ada again, she found her nestled in a corner of the couch, hands wrapped around a teacup. Ada smiled softly at Hecate’s return.

“I hope I haven’t upset your evening.”

Hecate shook her head and rubbed the pads of her index fingers against her thumbs. “Quite the opposite.”

Ada took a long sip of her tea then tilted her head up at Hecate. “I’ve missed you too.”

Hecate bowed her head as her cheeks warmed and took a seat. “How was the conference?”

Ada levitated her cup to the table then shrugged as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders closer. “Much less informative than I would have liked. You were right to point out that the change in leadership last year was not for the best.”

Hecate pursed her lips. “At least elections are soon.”

Ada hummed and nodded. “What were you doing before I came?”

Hecate wrung her hands in her lap. Ada never judged her for her lack of hobbies but she worried that at some point she might find Hecate boring. “Potions.”

Ada didn’t miss a beat. “Anything exciting?”

Hecate met her gaze and found her interested not teasing as she’d feared. “Not yet, I seem to have,” she sighed, “made a mistake.”

“Hmm,” said Ada, looking toward the hallway, “would you like to take a look together?”

Hecate considered a moment. It might help. “If you don’t mind?”

Ada beamed as she rose with the blanket still wrapped around her. “Not in the least.”

* * *

Ada took in the kitchen with a glance around the room. It was sparse in decoration. Sensible curtains adorned the two small windows and the walls were a cream color with no borders. A thoroughly ordered spice rack and a tea kettle were the only things on a large counter, then Hecate’s cauldron and ingredients were ordered neatly on the dining table. It was all quite easy to navigate. Ada chuckled. She’d expect nothing less.

Hecate turned from her cauldron with a quirked brow. “Something amusing, Miss Cackle?”

Ada shook her head as she fully entered the kitchen. She stepped closer to Hecate and gave her arm a light squeeze. “Just my ever efficient deputy head.” She dropped her hand and rubbed her hands together, nodding toward the cauldron. “Now what seems to be the problem?”

Hecate gestured toward the potions book. “It’s supposed to be a green color but as you can see…”

Ada looked from Hecate’s brewed potion to the book, adjusting her spectacles. She bit her lower lip as she read, her eyes moving from the ingredients list to Hecate’s supplies and back again. There was a star next to the fifth direction and Ada followed it to the bottom of the page.

“A-ha,” she said as she took Hecate’s ladle, tapped it three times and twirled it along the side before she dipped it back in to stir. The amber color morphed into green quickly.

Hecate’s eyes widened as she came to stand on Ada’s other side. “How did you--”

“Here,” said Ada as she pointed to the note about ladle usage. As Hecate bent to read, Ada held in a gasp at her proximity. It would be so easy to lean over and kiss her. She was allowed to give into such urges now. Ada was mid-lean when Hecate popped up. Ada stumbled back slightly as Hecate sighed.

“I can’t believe I missed it.” She peered down at Ada who was still reeling a little bit from her stumble. Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Are you alright?”

Ada took a deep breath, adjusted the blanket around her shoulders as well as her spectacles, and nodded. “Perfectly fine.”

Hecate looked at her a long moment then bent to give her the quickest cheek kiss she’d ever received. Hecate met Ada’s eyes as she whispered, “thank you.”

Ada lifted a hand to her cheek and smiled. “Anytime, dear.” She looked up to see Hecate staring at the potions text, lost again to the study of magic. “Why don’t you finish up your experiments and I’ll entertain myself in the living room?”

Hecate pulled her lips in as she peered down at Ada, her face a war between excitement and worry. “Are you certain?”

There was something about Hecate’s passion for magical study that always captivated Ada and she didn’t need to think twice about not interrupting it. Ada lifted up a hand to squeeze Hecate’s arm. “Of course, I know better than to stand between a potions mistress and her potions.”

“I won’t be long.”

Ada shook her head as she winked. “I won’t mind if you are.” She turned and headed back to the living room wondering if she remembered to pack her latest novel.  

* * *

Hecate walked into the living room hoping Ada wasn’t angry at her absence. She’d said it would be fine, but it was already so late when she’d arrived and Hecate had lost track of time quite quickly. Hecate stopped in the hallway, entranced by Ada’s humming and the charming way she looked in the firelight. She was fond of finding Ada like this, her spirit bright in her singing and her face eliminated in a warmth echoed by everything that made Ada who she was. Ada must have heard her since she stopped and turned slightly.

She pointed up at Hecate’s mantle. “Would you mind if I decorated a little?”

Hecate considered the mantle as she walked into the room. “I’m not sure if I have enough tinsel and garland to measure up to your liking.”

Ada chuckled and crossed her arms. “Well, they say necessity is the mother of invention and I’d argue I’m quite resourceful.”

Hecate tried and failed to resist her mouth curving into a half smile. “That you are.”

Ada took a step toward her and lifted a hand to rest on her arm. Hecate’s breathing slowed as Ada stroked her thumb along Hecate’s forearm. “Would you like to sit with me a little while?”

“O-of course,” said Hecate as she followed Ada to the couch. She sat with a bit of distance between them.

Ada bit her lip. “I was rather hoping for something a little closer.”

Hecate felt her heart hammer in her chest as she moved closer. Ada was more than within arm’s length now and Hecate was almost overcome with the urge to reach for her.

Ada pointed between them. “Could I?”

Hecate nodded and Ada closed the remaining distance. She raised a hand up and hovered over Hecate’s before gently taking it in hers and leaned her temple against Hecate’s arm.

“Is this alright?” she whispered.

Hecate tightened her grip on Ada’s hand and nodded. “More than.” She felt Ada nod against her and sighed in contentment as they watched the flames dance in the hearth.  

* * *

As the clock chimed the late hour, Hecate nudged Ada slightly. “We should get some rest,” she whispered as Ada blinked and waved her hand for her spectacles.

“Seems I already started, my apologies.”

Hecate shook her head. She rather appreciated the charming way Ada’s hair stuck out in different directions as Ada stood and ran her hair through it.

“Not a problem. There’s a bedroom on the far end of the hall,” she paused as they climbed the stairs and reconsidered, “though it does get dreadfully cold.” Hecate turned toward her room and clicked her fingers for the door.

It was already warm, Hecate having made a fire earlier for Morgana, who now sat perched on an armchair fascinated by a piece of silver yarn. Hecate waved her hand to right the papers on her desk and vanished Ada’s unwrapped Yule present before the other woman caught sight of it.

“This is quite nice,” stated Ada as she turned about to take a long look. It wasn’t until Hecate took in the sight of Ada in her room that she realized the implication she’d made inviting her in.  

Hecate hesitated near the edge of the bed. “I can take the room down the hall if you’re more comfortable here.”

Ada turned and furrowed her brow. “You said the room was dreadfully cold and there’s bound to be more snow according to the weathercast. Why don’t we share?”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “Are you sure, we haven’t discussed, that is, we--”

Ada leaned forward and touched Hecate’s arm. “I promise to be the perfect example of propriety.”

Ada’s touch sent a thrill from Hecate’s arm through the rest of her body. Hecate swallowed thickly. There was hardly anything proper about where her thoughts led. Still, it was the most sensible choice.

“I-I suppose I can live with that.”

Ada squeezed her arm and winked. “Good,” she gestured toward the bed, “which side do you prefer?”

“Left,” said Hecate as she tried to calm her racing heart. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to share a bed with Ada. Ada, whom she’d spent the last three years fantasizing about. Ada, who she couldn’t believe confessed that she found herself feeling more than friendship just a month ago. Ada, who kissed her back when she had taken a step much braver than she thought possible and leaned forward to kiss Ada in her office.  

Ada smiled. “Perfect. Did you have more you wanted to do,” she paused and yawned, “or are you ready to turn in?”

Hecate wondered if she could busy herself with something but it wasn’t long before she noticed her own body’s exhaustion. “I-I’m ready to turn in.”

Ada considered Hecate a moment then spoke in a low and gentle tone. “It’s alright if you aren’t comfortable, Hecate, I can take the other room. I truly don’t mind.”

“I’m not,” insisted Hecate. For as much as she was unprepared, the thought now of not sleeping next to Ada was distressing. “Uncomfortable that is. I just.. please.” _Stay here_ , went unsaid.

Ada nodded and summoned her nightclothes. “I’ll just pop in to the loo, then join you?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes.”

With Ada gone, Hecate took in her surroundings anew. Should she light candles? Was it warm enough? It wasn’t the way she’d pictured their first night together and she knew there were no expectations, but now that it was happening, she felt an overwhelming need to make things special somehow. There was a small meow at the door and she turned to see Pendell looking hesitantly at the room.

Hecate shook her head at Ada’s familiar. “Come in then.”

Pendell bounded across the threshold and caught the tail end of the piece of yarn Morgana was playing with. Hecate rolled her eyes as the two cats considered one another and dueled for the majority of the string. The handle of the bathroom turned and Hecate clicked her fingers realizing she hadn’t yet changed.   

Ada emerged in her usual pink robe and crossed to the right side of the bed. She smiled up at Hecate, a slight hesitancy about her. “Ready?”

_Not in the slightest,_ thought Hecate but she nodded and clicked her fingers to turn down the duvet. She looked away as Ada discarded her robe. Hecate fumbled slightly before she took off her own. They settled in an arm’s length apart as Hecate lowered the lamplights. The wind started to pick up outside and Ada shifted just a little closer. Hecate looked over to see Ada’s head tilted.

“Would you mind if we--“

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

Ada bit her lip as she inched a little closer and Hecate’s heart sped up. “Could we just...” she trailed off as she brought her arm to hover over Hecate’s middle.

Hecate swallowed thickly and nodded as she gently lowered Ada’s arm and rested her own around Ada’s shoulders. She relaxed slightly when Ada let out a sigh of contentment. “Is this what you meant?”

Ada nodded against her chest and clicked her fingers to remove her spectacles. “Yes, thank you.”

Hecate pulled her a little closer and placed her lips on Ada’s temple. “Good night, Ada.”

Ada smiled against Hecate’s shoulder. “Good night, dear.”

* * *

The sounds of the snowstorm woke Ada up a few times during the night. The first two times, Hecate pulled her closer, whispering Ada’s name in her sleep and tightening her arm as if she could shield Ada from the storm. It warmed Ada’s heart in the dearest way.

This time, Ada had turned toward the window and she watched the snowflakes increase and swarm together. She felt the gentle press of Hecate’s nose against her neck as Hecate moved closer. Ada chuckled softly. She never would have guessed Hecate was such a cuddler in her sleep and she was only too glad to discover such a trait.

“Hmm, what’s funny?”

Ada bit her lip, sorry that she’d woken Hecate but amused at her sleepy scratchy voice. “Nothing, darling. I’m sorry for waking you.”

Ada felt Hecate stiffen and remove her arm. Ada knitted her eyebrows and turned to find Hecate sitting up.

Hecate rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. At least that was Ada’s best guess from her silhouette. “Ada?”

“Yes, dear. Remember there was a storm and you let me stay?”

Hecate nodded and laid back down. “We decided to share my room,” she affirmed.

Ada nodded in return, wanting to gather Hecate in her arms but not wanting to startle her. “Yes, but I can use the other room if you feel now that--”

A hand found Ada’s underneath the duvet. “No, I was just… confused for a moment.”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s hand lightly. “There’s quite the raging storm out there.”

Hecate turned on her side and Ada reasoned she was much closer now since she could feel her breath as she spoke again. “Is there?”

Ada felt her heart start to race at Hecate’s low tone and proximity. “Yes, woke me up several times.”

“I can set a silencing spell if you’d like.”

Ada smiled at the offer. “Thoughtful of you, dear, but I’m rather fond of the sound if you recall.”

Hecate hummed and placed an arm over Ada’s middle. “Is this, is it alright if I--”

Ada ran a hand over Hecate’s forearm and gave it a squeeze. “More than.”

Hecate let out a sigh against her shoulder and it wasn’t long before her breathing evened out. Ada smiled and kissed her temple then started to run her fingers through Hecate’s hair. As Ada’s eyes started to droop, she turned toward the window and fell asleep to the mixture of sounds made by Hecate’s slow breathing and the cascade of wind outside.

* * *

Hecate moved about the kitchen that next morning gathering ingredients for breakfast. She’d slept better than she had in a month and she knew it was in no small part due to the fact that she’d slept with Ada. It had been odd to wake in the night and find Ada next to her but not at all unpleasant. It was something she hoped she might have the pleasure of getting used to very soon. She started to lay out tea and coffee as a pan heated. A soft plop landed somewhere behind her. She turned to see Pendell and Morgana jumping around a piece of string. Hecate shook her head and waved her hand to enchant it to dance.

A soft chuckle came from the doorway. “And you claim I indulge them too much.”

Hecate tilted her head and turned to see Ada still in her robe leaning against the doorway. “You do.”

Ada hummed as she moved closer and pointed to Hecate’s cheek. “Might I?”

Hecate furrowed her brow for a moment before she caught on and leaned down to give Ada easier access for a kiss. Though she anticipated it, her heart still did a small flip when Ada’s lips pressed against her.  

Ada looked to Hecate’s pan and ingredients. “What’s in store for this morning?”

Hecate shook her head to clear the slight dizzy feeling from Ada’s kiss. “Pancakes and eggs, if you’d like. There’s also fruit and croissants.”

Ada reached over and squeezed Hecate’s arm. “I would like, thank you. Once again, I’m sorry for just surprising you like this. I know how you hate surprises.”

_But I don’t hate you_ , thought Hecate. “Ada you don’t have to apologize. I’ve told you, you’re welcome here.”

Ada smiled almost shyly and nodded. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Hecate gestured toward her French press and kettle. “Coffee and tea if you don’t mind?”

“Of course,” replied Ada as she took over the drinks and Hecate started in on the pancakes. There was something intimate and dear about having Ada so close in a space Hecate was used to sharing alone. It was the kind of thing that were it anyone else it would feel as if they were encroaching but Ada felt as if her presence added something warm and needed.

Hecate continued cooking and was glad when Ada let her have her silence only offering the occasional coo or scolding to their familiars. Hecate was done in record time and Ada set the table. Hecate clicked her fingers to arrange their plates while Ada beamed at the spread.

“You are quite impressive, Hecate.”

Hecate felt her heart leap at the praise. “Thank you.”

They ate in companionable silence for a while before Ada spoke. “What did you have planned today?”

Hecate tried to remember all she’d thought to do before Ada’s arrival. “I had a few articles to review and some exams I’d like to rewrite.”

Ada nodded. “Do you have a free hour or two in the early afternoon?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

Ada leaned her chin on her open palm. “There was quite a lot of snow last night. I thought it might be fun to build a castle or two, perhaps some snow witches?”

Hecate inwardly cringed. She wasn’t much for such frivolous activities, but Ada had a twinkle in her eye that Hecate found she couldn’t resist. After all, Ada had only asked for a couple of hours and Hecate knew if she wanted the rest of the day for study or work, Ada would not begrudge her the time.

“I can’t promise I’ll be as skilled at it as you are but if that is what you’d like to do, I’ll join you.”

Ada smiled and leaned over to give Hecate a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Hecate,” she said in the small quiet way Hecate adored.

Hecate ducked her head as she couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across her face.

* * *

Ada adjusted the bright green scarf over her snow witch and smiled at the now completed outfit. There was a jumper with a small dachshund in a beanie running around through a field of snow and barking at a cat on top of a fence post. Hecate tilted her head at it and crossed her arms. Ada could tell from Hecate’s expression that she found it silly but she was grateful that Hecate didn’t say so.

“I think she’s perfect,” declared Ada as she finished etching the shoulder.

Hecate nodded. “There’s something familiar about her.”

Ada chuckled. “You think?”

Hecate circled Ada’s creation taking in every detail before she shook her head and crossed her arms. “She’s me, isn’t she?”

Ada smiled. “Yes, and that one is--”

Hecate pointed. “Miss Bat, Miss Drill, and Miss Gullet. And of course the school.”

Ada nodded. “Well spotted.”

“Hmm, is this really how you think I look?” asked Hecate as her face fell slightly.

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she took in her snow witch. “Is there something wrong?”

Hecate pursed her lips in an almost perfect imitation of the snow witch. “I don’t look that… sour do I?”

Ada shrugged. “Well, she’s cold and not the biggest fan of the snow.”

“I appreciate your adherence to realism.” Hecate pulled her cloak tighter and looked among the snow witches again. “You didn’t include yourself.”

Ada looked around and realized Hecate was right. “Hmm, I didn’t did I? Would you like to do the honors? It’s only fair I think.”

Hecate pressed her lips into a thin line and Ada was almost sure she was going to refuse before she waved her hands, causing the snow around them to form into balls then stack on top of one another. Hecate snuck a side glance at Ada who busied herself with finessing the conductor’s baton behind Miss Bat’s ear. A few minutes later, Hecate sighed.

“Is this sufficient?”

Ada neared the snow version of herself and smiled. “Yes, just one thing,” she pulled the small pink beanie she wore off her head and stuck it on Hecate’s creation.

“Ada,” scolded Hecate.

Ada beamed up at her. “What? Now it’s perfect.”

Hecate shook her head. “And you are bound to freeze. Why are you so intent on catching your death?”

Ada winked. “Oh I don’t think something as mundane as a cold dare catch me when I have the pleasure of spending my time with the formidable Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “May we go in now?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, just one more…” she trailed off as she wiggled her fingers and launched a snowball at Hecate’s right shoulder.

Hecate’s widened as she turned to look behind her before setting her gaze on Ada. “Ada Cackle, did you just throw a snowball my back?”

Ada shrugged and clasped her hands in front of her. “Technically I enchanted one I made earlier but close enough.”

Hecate crossed her arms and tilted her head. “And I suppose you expect me to retaliate and indulge a game that will probably endanger your health even more than the fact that you are now without appropriate head covering?”

“We can’t all look as smashing as you in a traditional witching hat, Hecate.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and Ada shuffled her feet.

“We can go in if you--“

Ada was cut off by a snowball to her arm and Hecate looking past her shoulder, but the snowflakes from her glove betraying her action.

Ada laughed and twirled a finger for the three snowballs she’d hidden earlier. Hecate squeaked as they hit her in quick succession and Ada transferred behind a nearby bush chuckling as Hecate ran a drying spell over her cloak.

“Those who do not adhere to fair sportsmanship must suffer consequences.”

Ada chuckled at Hecate’s indignant tone and cast a spell so her voice wouldn’t betray her location as she called back. “And what consequences are those?”

She shivered as she felt a flood of snow down her back. She turned to find a half smiling Hecate with a quirked eyebrow.

“You’re a bright witch, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Ada shook off the excess snow and set a warming spell over herself. “And here I thought you were worried about my health.” She pouted as her next snowball hit a protection field.

“I am, but seeing as how you’ve decided on this ridiculous game, I want it made clear that I play to win.”

Ada bit her lip and tilted her head as she walked closer to Hecate. She couldn’t tell if the slight pink in Hecate’s cheeks was due to the chill or her growing proximity.

She was banking on the latter as she lowered her voice. “And just what is it you want if you win?”

Hecate swallowed thickly and her voice came out with a bit of a shrill quality. “I hadn’t thought that far.”

Ada tsked. “That’s not like you, Hecate.” Ada felt an inner thrill of victory when Hecate’s distraction caused her to lower her protective shield and allowed Ada to drop a sizeable amount of snow on her head.

Hecate let out a yelp and growled. Ada’s eyes widened at the sound. Hecate’s eyes were pure fire as she peered down at Ada. “You’ll pay for that.”

Ada’s eyebrows shot up as she quickly transferred away and ran toward Hecate’s cabin. She thought she’d made a fast enough getaway when Hecate materialized in front of her and blocked her entrance.

Hecate tilted her head. “And just where do you think you’re going?”

Ada couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her at the sight of Hecate trying to be serious with pieces of wet hair stuck to the sides of her face. “I’m sorry, Hecate, I was just having a bit of f--”

“Fun?” asked Hecate before Ada’s head and shoulders were covered in a cascade of snow.

Ada laughed low and bright as she wiped the snow from her shoulders. “I deserved that.” She shivered a little as her wet cloak weighed a little heavier.

Hecate’s face quickly turned to concern as she clicked her fingers to open the door. “May we go in now?”

Ada nodded and stepped into the cottage.

* * *

Hecate set the kettle on as she waved her hand for a set of dry clothes and Ada laid their cloaks in front of the fire. When Hecate stepped back into the sitting room with tea, Ada was running her hands up and down her arms. Hecate felt a pang if guilt for not insisting they go instead of engage in a ridiculous snowball fight.

She handed Ada a mug which Ada took with a smile. “Here.”

“Thank you,” started Ada as she took a long sip then reached out to squeeze Hecate’s arm, “for the tea and indulging me.”

Hecate nodded as she moved to sit on the sofa. “I just hope you don’t,” she paused as Ada sneezed, “get ill.”

Ada moved to sit next to her. “I’m sure I won’t.” She summoned a blanket and placed it on her lap. “I promise not to go out without a hat again.”

Hecate nodded. “That’s a start.”

Ada smiled and waved a hand to feed the fire in the hearth. “Did you finish your articles this morning?”

“Yes,” started Hecate. She noticed Ada shiver and moved a little closer. She considered putting her arms around Ada but didn’t want to overstep. “There are a few texts I’d like to cross reference before I write Herald Newt. I don’t know why the council continues to let him consult when his methods are so horrendously flawed.”

Ada shook her head as she took another sip of tea. “I’m sure it has something to do with going to school with Egbert.” She shivered again and Hecate inched closer.

“Are you, uh,” Hecate paused unsure of how to phrase her question as Ada looked up at her expectantly, “still c-cold? I could cast a warming spell or…”

Ada tilted her head as she took another sip. “Or?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “I could put my arms just,” she paused and lifted her arms in a bit of an awkward embrace then dropped them, “nevermind.”

Ada levitated her mug as she gently lifted one of Hecate’s arms and curled into her side. “I think this should help if you’re amenable?”

Hecate gave a shaky nod as Ada patted the hand now along her hip. Hecate held in a gasp as Ada leaned up slightly causing her jumper to ride up and Hecate’s fingertips to brush Ada’s bare skin.

Ada clicked her fingers for her mug and let out a contented sigh. “How long do I have you before you need to do your research?”

Hecate felt her heart quicken around the words _how long do I have you_ and it took her longer than it should have to process Ada’s question. “Oh, I can actually,” Hecate stopped and waved the arm not holding Ada, summoning her texts and levitating them in front of her.

Ada looked up at her and smiled. “Good because I think it might take a bit before I’m warm enough.”

_Perfect_ , thought Hecate. She nodded and magically opened her first book.

* * *

Ada woke with her head rested on a lush red pillow and blankets tucked in around her. She waved her hand for her spectacles and blinked a few times but still couldn’t see a trace of Hecate anywhere. She got up and waved her hands, folding the blankets she’d been under.

“Hecate?” she called into the cabin but the only sound that greeted her was the crackling of the fire and Pendell sliding into the sitting room. She sighed and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on before searching the rest of the home.

There was a large bang from the back of the cabin and a curse before the sound of something heavy tumbling to the ground. Ada transferred into the hall immediately and saw Hecate hunched over a pile of firewood almost as tall as Ada. Hecate shook her head and transferred her cloak before performing a drying spell. Se stumbled a little as she caught sight of Ada.

“You’re awake.”

Ada hummed and nodded. “Are you all right?”

Hecate sighed as she nodded and crossed her arms. “Yes. It looks like we’re in for another storm this evening.” She paused and considered Ada a moment before her gaze turned apologetic. “I’m sorry that you’ve ended up stranded here. I know your mother was meant to come in tonight.”

Ada smiled and waved her hand in dismissal. “I doubt she’ll be unable to amuse herself. Besides, you’re assuming she was able to make it to Cackle’s at all.”

“Still, I’m--”

“I hope it’s not an imposition having me here. You still had a day or two before you were planning on coming back didn’t you?”

“Well, I,” Hecate paused and ducked her head, “I was planning to return this morning before you arrived yesterday.”

Ada felt her heart swell at the confession. She took a small step closer. “Were you?”

Hecate opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the whistle of the tea kettle. She gestured toward the pile of firewood. “I should set a few drying spells.”

Ada nodded and wondered what else Hecate meant to say. As she turned to go back into the kitchen, Hecate spoke again in a whisper.

“There is a box of cocoa above the sink. It’s peppermint flavored.”

Ada smiled as she turned to Hecate. “My favorite.”

Hecate nodded and set about her drying spells. “Pans are in the left drawer from the sink to heat the milk.”

Ada gave her a small salute before heading into the kitchen. It might have been her imagination but she could have sworn she heard a light chuckle from Hecate. Ada set about warming some milk and poured a mug of tea for Hecate. There was a mirror on the far wall and she decided to inquire after her mother’s whereabouts. It didn’t surprise her to see her mother curled up with a book and an explanation that she’d been delayed by the weather. Ada explained that she was lucky enough to be close to Hecate’s and have a place to wait out yet another storm. At her mother’s interest, Ada said she loved her and would call her again in a few days.

Hecate entered the room just as Alma’s questioning was cut off. “You do know she’ll just try back in an hour.”

Ada shrugged. “She can wait. Are we all set for the evening?”

Hecate nodded as she waved her hand and set out ingredients for dinner. “And the next day. I wouldn’t be surprised if we’re marooned for a good while.”

Ada tilted her head as she walked up and found a clear space on the counter. She clicked her fingers and transferred to sit on it. She winked as Hecate turned to look at her. “Whatever will we do?”

Hecate shook her head as a trio of spices floated from her spice rack to settle next to her on the other side of the stove top. “I hate to remind you that is not a seating area.”

“If you hate to remind me then why do you do it? Besides the chair is too far away from you.”

Hecate looked from Ada’s position to the dining room table not more than a couple of feet from her. “Is it?”

Ada nodded and beckoned Hecate closer with her finger. Hecate sighed and took the two side steps it took to get to Ada. She tilted her head as Ada smiled and leaned forward. “If I’m all the way across the room, it makes it so much harder to do this.”

Hecate let out a small squeak as Ada closed the small space between them and placed her lips on Hecate’s. She worried for a moment she’d been too forward when Hecate responded in kind. Her lips were insistent as her hand came to wrap around the back of Ada’s neck, pulling her closer. Ada opened her legs to make better room as she leaned up into the kiss. It wasn’t long before Hecate’s free hand made its way up to cradle Ada’s cheek. When Hecate’s hip hit Ada’s thigh, she stiffened and broke their kiss. She looked between them and ducked her head.

“I’m sorry, I got a little--”

Ada smiled. “Carried away?” Hecate nodded and Ada bought her hand up to gently lift Hecate’s chin. It took a moment but eventually Hecate’s eyes met hers. Ada loved those eyes so dearly; always so expressive in a way she wasn’t even sure Hecate knew. Ada smiled. “I rather liked it.”

Hecate tilted her head and leaned forward to kiss Ada again. Ada’s hands went to Hecate’s waist instantly and pulled her closer. She opened her mouth in invitation while Hecate moved a hand to cup her cheek. Ada leaned back as Hecate’s tongue met hers. The sensation made Ada dizzy in the most delightful way which is probably why she didn’t fully think of the consequences of leaning back. She let out a small cry as her head hit the cabinet behind her. Ada opened her eyes and found Hecate’s concerned gaze directed to the back of her head.

“Would you like me to heal it?”

Ada nodded and Hecate gently cupped the back of her head. While Ada was glad for the ease of pain, she was disappointed when Hecate went back to her previous place in front of the stove. Ada sighed and after a few minutes, levitated her mug of hot chocolate. She smiled as it neared but it was intercepted by Hecate’s hand. Ada knitted her eyebrows and tried to pull with her magic but Hecate’s grip remained firm. Ada pouted and hoped Hecate might let go as she seasoned their dinner but Hecate still held the mug until she transferred the pan of vegetables and chicken into the oven.

She walked slowly toward Ada and set the mug down at her side. She leaned forward and gave Ada’s pout a quick kiss. “Where were we?”

Ada bit her lip as she raised her eyebrows and leaned forward. Hecate’s lips barely brushed hers when there was a large commotion in the sitting room. Ada sighed as she pulled back and pressed her forehead against Hecate’s. “Perhaps a raincheck for after dinner?”

Hecate nodded and Ada transferred into the sitting room to find their two familiars tangled in a sea of garland. Ada shook her head at them. “I’d like you both to know you I am very cross with you.”

Neither familiar paid her any mind as they continued to roll around, occasionally pawing at one another.

* * *

Hecate had a hard time focusing on her dinner that evening. There was something about Ada’s occasional moan of appreciation for Hecate’s cooking that sent a thrum of desire through Hecate. Not to mention, there was the fact that every glance toward the counter reminded Hecate of their earlier kisses.  It was no wonder she kept losing her place in their conversation.

“Hecate?”

Hecate shook her head. She’d done it again. “Yes?”

Ada pointed with her fork. “Is everything all right, dear?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes. I, I apologize for my distraction.”

“No need. We don’t have to talk if you’d rather not.”

Hecate bit her lip at the thought of all the things she’d rather do. “It’s not that. How was your mother when she rang again?”

Ada wiped the corner of her mouth. “Fine, she was rather insistent that I take my time even after the storm clears.”

Hecate took a sip of water, afraid that her concentration may not last enough for any more food. “Did she?”

Ada’s cheeks colored in a faint shade of pink and Hecate wondered what might have caused it. “Yes.” She folded her napkin and placed it on her now empty plate. She gestured toward Hecate’s. “Are you finished?”

Hecate nodded and stood. “Yes, but I can--”

Ada waved a hand to stop her before she picked up Hecate’s plate. “Nonsense. You cooked, I clean.”

Hecate sighed. “All right then.” She looked over toward the sitting room, contemplating what she might read to distract herself when Ada’s hand came to rest on her arm. She looked down in surprise then looked back to see their plates clean and the remainder of the food stored away.

Ada smiled up at her. “Not much work when it’s just the two of us.”

Hecate bent her arm for Ada to move her hand to the crux of it. She cleared her throat and tilted her head toward the sitting room. “Shall we then?”

Ada gave her arm a squeeze and nodded. Hecate brought a hand to rest over Ada’s and guided her into the sitting room. Ada lifted her free hand and clicked her fingers. A set of candles on Hecate’s mantle and coffee table were set ablaze as well as the fire in the hearth. Hecate turned to peer down at Ada who wore an almost shy smile.

Ada bit her lip. “I was inspired earlier, I hope you don’t mind.” Hecate opened her mouth to respond when Ada continued, “We can also just cuddle or read or talk. It doesn’t matter and I wouldn’t want to--”

Hecate leaned down and pressed her lips against Ada’s. Ada let out a muffled _oh_ before her hands settled on Hecate’s waist. It was with great effort that Hecate backed Ada up against the couch then guided her down to sit. Hecate fumbled to brace the edge as she continued forward in her kisses, causing Ada to lean back.

Hecate marveled at the softness of Ada’s hair as she threaded her fingers up the back of Ada’s neck. Ada let out a small moan as Hecate’s other hand found purchase on her hip. Hecate gently pulled Ada’s bottom lip through her teeth while Ada arched her back bringing their bodies closer and squeezed Hecate’s waist. It wasn’t long before Hecate’s mind was filled with all things Ada. The small delighted sounds she made followed by the almost expert way she seemed to know where Hecate wanted her hands and the most delicious of all was the way Ada felt pressed beneath her.

When air became a necessity, Hecate rested her forehead against Ada’s both of them panting while they caught their breath. Ada smiled up at her as she lightly nuzzled against her. “I think we might want, that is, I think we might be better served if we--”

“Take this upstairs?” Hecate kissed the corner of Ada’s mouth before she smiled.

Ada chuckled and nodded, raising her hand to transfer them both. 


End file.
